Painful
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Bisakah aku menukar hatiku dengan sebongkah batu agar tidak perlu merasakan sakit ini lagi? Bisakah?


DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL, DSB.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Selalu kalimat itu yang kau ucapkan padaku, tapi nyatanya kelakuanmu selalu saja bisa membuatku menangis.

"Kalau begitu, buat satu poto untukku.. Dan kuminta tulis I Love U di kertas yang kau pegang nanti.."

Aku tau aku salah melakukan ini semua, tapi apa dayaku? Aku masih mencintainya, bahkan aku menutup mata akan fakta dimana setatusku yang sekarang hanya sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Kau bertanya padaku -hanya itu?- apa yang bisa kuharap? Apa aku harus memintamu menulis namaku dan membuat kekasih barumu menangis?

"Haruskah aku memintamu menulis I Love You Hinata? Tidak, aku tidak mau menyulut api apalagi membuat Shion membatin.."

Nyatanya aku sangat ingin memintanya menulis itu agar Shion tahu bahwa dia adalah milikku, hanya milikku, tapi apa dayaku?

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Lagi, apa kau sedang memancingku? Memancing ke egoisanku muncul kepermukaan dan membuat semua semakin runyam?

"Tidak, jangan mencari jarum dalam sekam.. Kau bisa repot sendiri nantinya.."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, apalagi memang? Ke egoisanku ingin rasanya kubunuh.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang yang lain, yang terpenting adalah dirimu."

Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku membunuh perasaan ini? Rasanya sakit sekali sampai bernafas pun begitu membuatku merasa sakit.

"Tidak! Cukup I Love You dan pasang itu sebagai Wallpaper Ponselmu.."

Jika lidah bukanlah ciptaanmu Tuhan, mungkin lidah ini sudah beku bagaikan es saat aku mengucapkan ini.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.."

Ya, aku akan menunggumu meski aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini salah.

"Sudah selesai."

Hatiku senang melihat wallpaper ponsel miliknya yang memasang poto dirinya tengah menggenggam seulas kertas bertuliskan I Love You, sangat senang. Tapi juga kenapa rasanya sesak?

Aku mengakui ketampanannya bahkan bisa memikat gadis diluaran sana hanya dengan sekali senyum. Dan dia mendapatkannya, Shion, penggantiku. Kami masih berhubungan seperti biasa dengan aku yang berpura-pura tegar dan berubah menjadi gadis yang menjengkelkan. Atau memuakkan?

Tapi itu semua tak bertahan lama. Dia jarang menemuiku lagi, bahkan dia menemuiku cuma satu jam atau dua jam saja. Dan apa yang ada dibenakku? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan Shion karena gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, lalu aku ini siapa baginya? Berhak kah aku merajuk? Bahkan statusku hanyalah mantan kekasih bagi Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Shion Yakushi. Siapa aku ini? Bukankah aku hanya debu dari masalalu yang sudah sewajarnya terlupakan? Atau bahkan sudah sewajarnya untuk dilupakan.

"Maaf tidak bisa lama menemanimu, pamanku datang jadi tidak etis rasanya jika aku tetap memegang ponsel disaat paman mengajakku berbincang.. tidurlah, istiraha."

Itu yang Sasuke ucapkan padaku lewat pesan. Haruskah aku percaya? Bisa saja itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk menyudahi obrolan kami agar bisa menemani kekasihnya Shion, bukan?

"Umn, oyasumi.."

Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan? Haruskah aku bilang jika pikiranku berkata itu cuma alasan agar dia bisa berduaan dengan Shion? Sekali lagi, siapa aku sampai berhak berkata seperti itu?

Aku pikir dia mengirimu pesan guna menanyakan keadaanku karena sedari pagi dia tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Tapi nyatanya apa?

"Bertengkar ya?"

Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu padaku?

"Maksudmu? Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar?"

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, maksudku apa kau bertengkar dengan Shion?"

Hahaha, harusnya aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Bolehkah aku tertawa dan menangis diwaktu bersamaan? Ya Tuhan.

"Tidak, tidak.. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Shion ada menghubungkanku dengan sesuatu?"

Jujur, aku penasaran, sangat penasaran. Kenapa sampai namaku dibawa?

"Tadi Shion marah-marah tidak jelas, jadi aku bertanya padanya dan dia menjawab tentang dipancing tentu saja terpancing.. Saat aku bertanya siapa, dia menjawab siapa lagi.. Dan saat aku bertanya kembali, dia tak menjawabku."

Aku ingin menangis mengetahui betapa bodohnya aku ya Tuhan. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih perduli dan percaya pada Shion karena Shion adalah kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke mencurigaiku. Lagipula siapa aku? Hanya masalalu, kan?

"Dipancing dan terpancing apa maksudnya? JIKA INGIN BERTENGKAR SILAHKAN SAJA! Kau tahu betul apa yang kulakukan sedaritadi apa, apa aku ada menyebut atau menyindir Shion? Tidak! Aku heran, sebenarnya siapa yang di pancing dan terpancing disini?!"

Ya, sekali lagi aku menangis. Tidak cukupkah rasa sesak yang kurasa sampai kau tega menambahnya, Sasuke?

"Tidak Hinata, maaf.."

Aku tidak mengindahkan permintaan maafnya, jujur, hatiku sangat sakit sekarang.

"Baiklah, batrei ponselku low.. Kau tidurlah."

Bukankah itu mirip suatu alasan untuk menghindar dariku dan berlagak seakan tidak ingin mendengar lebih akan apa yg ingin aku sampaikan? Kenapa kau setega ini padaku, Sasuke?

"Oyasumi."

Hanya itu yang kuucapkan, dan lebih memilih mengasihani diriku sendiri yan benar-benar menyedihkan.

Paginya tetap sama, Sasuke seakan menghilang tanpa memberikanku kabar. Aku mencoba menenangkan perasaanku yang kembali bergemuruh sesak, tapi apa daya saat kedua netraku melihat Sasuke dan Shion berbincang disana.

"Diriku, cukup hanya aku yang tahu kan?"

Gadis itu berbicara seperti sedang menunjukkan kesedihannya, dan aku hanya melihatnya sambil sembunyi. Begitu pun, saat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tidak juga, aku juga harus tahu.. Ya kan?"

Andai kau tahu betapa tercabiknya hatiku karena ucapanmu Sasuke.

"Ah, kau tidak lapar, Sasuke?"

Aku tahu gadis itu hanya mengalihkan topik. Dan kupikir, Sasuke juga pasti tahu.

"Pengalihan topik tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, Shion."

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, ya Tuhan, jika Hati ini buatan manusia. Mungkin hati ini akan membusuk sekarang juga.

"Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

CUKUP! Pecbincangan dua orang itu sudah cukup membuatku tertampar dan sadar akan posisiku dimana. Lari, hanya itu yang bisa kulakuan. Mencoba menyambung serpihan hatiku yang hancur sendiri tanpa ada satu orang pun yang perlu tahu.

"Hinata?"

Aku membuka ponselku saat mendapat pesan dari Sasuke disaat hatiku masih berceceran karena hancur berkeping.

.

"Ada apa?"

Hanya itu balasanku karena jujur, aku sangat lelah. Kepalaku seperti dihantam palu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Lagi, kenapa kau begitu bisa membuatku menangis, Sasuke?

"Kau salah tempat, berbincanglah dengan Shion."

Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu."

Tuhan, kenapa kisahku seperti ini? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan seperti ini? Sasuke, kau anggap apa aku ini? Kau selalu mengobati lukaku, tapi kau juga yang selalu membuatnya kembali mengalirkan darah. Kenapa Sasuke?

Banyak yang mengataiku bodoh karena perasaanku pada Sasuke tidak pernah berkurang hingga membuatku menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan. Disaat Sasuke tersenyum bersama Shion. Disini, aku menangis karena mereka berdua. Tapi apa dayaku? Hati ini bukan aku yang menciptakan. Disaat hatiku masih mengukuhkan namanya meski selalu rasa sakit yang kuterima, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku teringat ucapan sahabatku "Disaat cinta berbicara, Logika pun seakan lumpuh." dan itu benar. Disini, yang berperan adalah cintaku untuk Sasuke yang sudah menjadi milik Shion.

Tuhan, bisakah aku menukar hatiku dengan batu saja? Agar aku tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

*****OWARI*****


End file.
